Memento Mori
Memento Mori ist die fünfte Episode von Spartan Ops in Halo 4, welche am 3. Dezember 2012 veröffentlicht wurde und kostenlos erhältlich ist. In dieser Episode nähert sich Jul 'Mdamas ultimativer Plan allmählich der Erfüllung, ein Blutsväterartefakt wird zur Untersuchung auf die UNSC Infinity gebracht, wodurch Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey das schockierende Geheimnis hinter der Herkunft der Prometheaner enthüllt und die Spartans müssen einen von ihnen aus den Klauen der Allianz befreien. Kapitel Eröffnungssequenz thumb|Majestic und das erbeutete Gerät Das Bild wird mit der Galileo Basis eingeblendet. *'Palmer (Komm.)': "Crimson hat die Situation auf dem Boden unter Kontrolle, Majestic. Holen sie das Paket von Galileo und bringen sie es zur Infinity, pronto!" Feuerteam Majestic kommt aus einem Gebäude, überwacht und sichert das umliegende Areal während sie in Richtung eines Pelicans marschieren. *'Madsen': "Sind wir jetzt schon Crimsons Lieferservice? Warum kriegen wir nie die spannenden Aufträge? " *'DeMarco': "Zu mir Hoya, los." DeMarco und Hoya trennen sich von den anderen drei und bewegen sich vorwärts. *'Grant': "Rücken aus." Die anderen drei setzen sich gerade in Bewegung als ein Geschoss direkt vor ihnen explodiert. *'DeMarco': "Runter! Geht in Deckung!" Grant, Madsen und Thorne nehmen Deckung und sondieren die Umgebung. *'Grant': "Konntest mal wieder deine Klappe nicht halten, Madsen." *'Madsen': "Noch leben wir, Grant." Ein weiteres Geschoss verfehlt den Trupp um Haaresbreite. *'Grant': "Noch?" *'Demarco': "Um mich formieren!" Die drei stehen auf. Während erneut ein Geschoss einschlägt, rollt sich Grant zum Schutz in ein Gebäude, jedoch Madsen und Thorne sind immer noch draußen. *'Demarco': "Thorne, Madsen Bewegung!" Madsen tippt Thorne auf die Schulter und die beiden stoßen zum Rest des Teams. *'Thorne': "Wird ausgeschaltet!" *'DeMarco': "Ja Thorne, weiß ich!" Majestic schaut nach oben, nur um zu erkennen, dass ein Phantom und mehrere Banshees den Weg zum Pelican blockieren. *'DeMarco': "Okay, Spartans. Brechen wir die Zelte ab. Alle zum Pelican, na los!" DeMarco will gerade losziehen, als ihn Madsen stoppt. *'Madsen': "Hey, hey, hey, Moment! Wenn wir abheben, sind wir tot!" *'Thorne': "Hoya." *'Hoya': "Ja?" Thorne händigt ihm das gesicherte Blutsvätergerät aus. *'Thorne': "Nimm das. Startbereit machen! Ich hab 'ne Idee." thumb|Thorne entert eine Banshee Thorne steht auf und entfernt sich von der Gruppe. *'Madsen': "Aha?" *'DeMarco': "Thorne, komm zurück! Das ist ein Befehl!" Thorne rennt zur Gebäudekante und springt, um eine fliegende Banshee zu entern. *'Grant': "Wir machen das hier. Geh' schon!" Der Rest des Feuerteams steht ebenfalls auf und rennt in Richtung Pelican. Thorne erscheint mit der Banshee und salutiert zum Team. Die Kamera wechselt zur Sicht von einer Klippe, von wo man die Basis überblicken kann. Der Phantom explodiert und stürzt auf die Oberfläche. Gek nähert sich Jul 'Mdama, der sich das Geschehen anschaut. Hinweis: Das Gespräch wird in Sangheili geführt und ist ins Deutsche übersetzt. *'Gek': "Schiffsführer 'Mdama. Die Menschen haben, was sie wollten! Sie werden entkommen!!" *'Jul 'Mdama': "Lass sie, Gek." *'Gek': "Sie haben die Seele eines Prometheanischen Springers!" *'Jul 'Mdama': "Der Aufruhr, den wir für ihre Rückeroberung verursacht haben, sollte genügen." HALO: INFINITY Die Kamera wechselt zu einem Labor an Bord der ''Infinity, wo das Blutsvätergerät auf einem Tisch liegt und von Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey mit Hilfe von Roland untersucht wird.'' *'Halsey': "Führe Messung durch." Das Gerät öffnet sich und die einzelnen Teile schweben in der Luft. *'Halsey': "Oh je…" thumb|Halsey untersucht eines der Teile Das Bild zeigt Captain Thomas Lasky, der mit Commander Sarah Palmer und den übrigen Spartans von Majestic die Untersuchung von außen beobachtet. *'Lasky': "Doktor!" *'Halsey': "Moment bitte." Dr. Halsey tippt mit einem Stift eines der Teile an. *'Halsey': "Verblüffend." *'Roland': "Doc, das Ding wird irgendwie – vertraut." *'Halsey': "Ja, es ähnelt sehr einer KI-Matrix. Wie zu erwarten war…" Als Dr. Halsey einen näheren Blick auf das Gerät wagt, sendet es einen heftigen Energiestoß aus. *'Halsey': "Woah!" Dr. Halsey wird zurück geschleudert und die freigelassene Energie stört die umliegenden Monitore und Lichter. *'Lasky': "Dr. Halsey!" Lasky, Palmer und Majestic stürmen in das Labor, um Dr. Halsey zu helfen und den Raum zu sichern. *'Halsey': "Roland, alle Monitore einfrieren!" thumb|Die Crew ist erstaunt über die erscheinenden Bilder Die Bildschirme bleiben stehen und zeigen Aufnahmen von einer Landschaft. *'Roland': "Bilder?" Thorne nähert sich einem Bild mit mehreren Gebäuden. *'Roland': "Zivilisten… Vielleicht eine Kolonie oder so was." *'Halsey': "Keine Bilder… Erinnerungen." Halsey dreht sich zu dem Gerät um. *'Halsey': "Eine Alien-KI voller menschlicher Erinnerungen." *'Thorne': "Das ist New Phoenix." Thorne dreht sich den anderen zu. *'Thorne': "Von da stamme ich." *'Demarco': "Nein, das kann nicht sein." Lasky wechselt einen kurzen Blickkontakt mit Palmer. *'Halsey': "Sie wussten davon oder Captain Lasky?" *'Lasky': "Das UNSC weiß, dass die Prometheaner einst Menschen waren." *'Halsey': "Das war nicht einst. Das ist der Angriff vor sechs Monaten." Thorne visiert einen Monitor mit dem mysteriösen Blutsväterartefakt an. *'Thorne': "Sie wussten es." *'Lasky': "Das ist unmöglich. Wie sind Erinnerungen von der Erde hierhin gelangt?" Thorne schaut kurz zur Lasky, bevor er den Raum hastig verlässt. *'Palmer': "Thorne." Thorne ignoriert Palmer und Dr. Halsey schaut sich den Bildschirm an, den er zuletzt betrachtete. *'Lasky': "Was gibt's, Doktor?" Halsey erkennt ebenfalls das Artefakt. Die Kamera wechselt zum Raum mit dem Artefakt an Bord der ''Infinit. Lasky, Palmer und Halsey, die ihr Datenpad hält, nähern sich ihm.'' *'Halsey': "Ich vermute, wir haben den Zweck des Artefakts falsch eingeschätzt." *'Lasky': "Der wäre?" *'Halsey': "Ich arbeite daran." Lasky and Palmer bleiben stehen, während Halsey weiter auf das Artefakt zu geht. Das Bild blendet kurz zu einer Sicht auf eine blaue Kugel, die zeigt, wie Halsey etwas in ihr Datenpad eingibt. H:PROMETHEAN SAMPLE -- I FOUND EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID I WOULD (Prometheanisches Muster – Ich habe genau das gefunden, was sie vorausgesagt hatten.) >>''' *'Palmer': "Einmal haben Sie nicht alle Antworten parat. Erstaunlich…" *'Halsey': "Mir wurde so viel vorenthalten, dass ich langsam meine vorherigen Annahmen in Frage stelle." *'Lasky': "Doktor, das hier überrascht uns genau so wie Sie." *'Halsey': "Das dürfte gelogen sein, Captain." Wieder wird für einen kuren Moment zur blauen Kugel gewechselt. Jul 'Mdama ist nun erkennbar. Somit ist enthüllt, wer der Unbekannte ist, mit dem sich Halsey unterhält. *'Jul 'Mdama': "Vielleicht können wir einander helfen. Sind Sie mit der Bibliothekarin vertraut?" *'Halsey': "Die Bibliothekarin?" *'Lasky': "Doktor?" Palmer geht zügig zu Dr. Halsey und entreißt ihr das Datenpad. *'Palmer': "Was machen Sie da eigentlich?" Halsey versucht es zurück zu bekommen, aber Palmer hält sie zurück und schaut es sich genauer an. *'Palmer': "Mit wem sprechen Sie?" Palmer wirft das Pad zu Lasky. *'Halsey': "Sie miese…" Palmer zieht ihre Magnum und richtet sie auf Halsey. *'Palmer': "Sie wollen es mies?" Lasky scrollt durch die Aufzeichnungen. *'Lasky': "Palmer, nehmen Sie Doktor Halsey in Gewahrsam." thumb|Das "aktivierte" Konstrukt Die Kamera wechselt zu Jul 'Mdama, der Zeuge wird, wie Palmer Dr. Halsey abführt. Plötzlich aktiviert sich etwas im Hintergrund. 'Mdama dreht sich um. *'Glassman': "Haha! Es funktioniert!" Glassman aktiviert das Blutsväterkonstrukt und ein blaue Sphäre baut sich drumherum auf. All the Sangheili including Gek proceed to bow. *'Jul 'Mdama': "Glassman?" *'Glassman': "Naja. Wenigstens etwas funktioniert." Jul 'Mdama steht neben Glassman und beide schauen sich das Konstrukt an. Die Kamera wechselt erneut zur ''Infinity, wo Thorne auf das Artefakt zugeht.'' thumb|Ein aussichtsloser Kampf *'Thorne': "Warum haben die sie gesehen?" Thorne berührt es, wodurch es sich aktiviert und ein Portal geöffnet wird. *'Thorne': "Was tun?" Thorne dreht sich zu Flucht um, doch er wird hineingezogen. Er wird zu "The Cauldron" auf Requiem transportiert und von sieben Sturm-Sangheili samt Partikelschwertern empfangen. Das Bild blendet schwarz aus. Galerie Spartan Ops Episode 5 Trailer|Offizieller Trailer (engl.) Halo 4 - Spartan Ops Memento Mori Legendary Walkthrough - Cinematic|Eröffnungssequenz (engl.) Kategorie:Spartan Ops (Staffel 1)